Assault on the Dark Portal
The Assault on the Dark Portal was a tactical retaliation against the Iron Horde as they attempted to invade Azeroth after crossing the time streams to link an alternate reality version of Draenor with the current Azeroth. A joint cooperative effort spearheaded by Archmage Khadgar alongside the Grand Alliance and the New Horde that successfully repelled the invaders and established the factions' presence within Draenor. The Beginning This section concerns content exclusive to the Warcraft novels or short stories. During the trial of Garrosh Hellscream, the black dragon Wrathion and the bronze dragon Kairozdormu staged a coup. The latter had betrayed his flight to the Infinite Dragonflight and used his powers to assist Wrathion, who had concocted a plan to form an infinite army of orcs from all timelines to combat the inevitable return of the Burning Legion. Wrathion and Kairoz escaped with Garrosh to alternate Draenor. Upon arriving, Garrosh killed Kairoz and claimed his people would serve no one ever again, and Wrathion disappeared. The orc disguised himself and wandered to Nagrand, where he would find the Warsong Clan and his father. Upon proving himself did he divulge the truth of who he was, warning him of Gul'dan and the Legion. The orc warlock was deposed and his Shadow Council lackeys imprisoned. Grom took his place as warchief of the Iron Horde, overseeing all the other clans. Garrosh collaborated with the Blackrock Clan to build massively powerful machines leagues above the timeline's current capabilities. Gul'dan along with his closest and most loyal followers Cho'gall and Teron'gor were used to open the portal and maintain it, its connection being rewired to sync directly with modern Azeroth. The Ironmarch pushed into the Blasted Lands, destroying Nethergarde Keep and annexing Dreadmaul Hold in its ranks. The attack was heard around the world, and the Alliance and Horde sent their mightiest to repel its invaders. Khadgar was unparalleled in his wisdom and experience with the Dark Portal and was called in to lead the attack. The Assault This section concerns content exclusive to Warlords of Draenor. The first priority of the assault was to secure the land on the Azeroth side of the Dark Portal. Champions from both factions all across the planet were brought into the fold to fight the good fight. Khadgar called upon some of Azeroth's mightiest to help organize the front, such as draenei paladin Vindicator Maraad, night elf warden Cordana Felsong, sin'dorei blood knight Lady Liadrin, and even Thrall himself. Ground forces were ordered to engage in combat with Iron Horde soldiers, free prisoners of war, and sabotage their war machines. Their repelling of the Ironmarch was successful, but it would not be enough to fully liberate the Blasted Lands shoreline. To finish the fight, Khadgar pressed the assault through the Dark Portal itself. Many adventurers followed the archmage to Draenor while many others stayed behind to cover their exit and clean up the remaining invaders. Upon arriving in Tanaan did Khadgar discover that this fight could not be won via conventional means. They simply lacked the manpower and machinery to go directly head to head with the Iron Horde on their home turf. To cut off the invasion, the connection to the portal had to be severed. The operation was successful but at the cost of Gul'dan and his minions escaping as well as the assault force remaining trapped in Tanaan. The suicide mission swiftly became a fight for survival as the assault force retreated deeper into the jungle. Many crucial persons were rescued during the push through the jungle, including Yrel, Exarch Malaadar, Farseer Drek'Thar, and Ga'nar. Many draenei and Frostwolf orcs were liberated and equipped to take up arms in the assault against their oppressors. The Iron Horde was planning to reactivate the Dark Portal, and Khadgar ordered the nuclear option: destroy it. Dark iron dwarf Thaelin Darkanvil sabotaged one of the assault tanks and destroyed the portal, leaving the assault force trapped in Draenor without backup. Grommash arrived and assembled the other clan leaders, chasing the assault force out of Tanaan. Each faction stole several Blackrock boats and went their separate ways. The Alliance sailed to Shadowmoon Valley while the Horde ventured to Frostfire Ridge. From these two locations would the assaults against the Iron Horde be truly underway. Notable Survivors Here is a total list of currently cataloged participants in the Assault on the Dark Portal, whether they be Alliance or Horde, enemy or ally, combatant or noncombatant, etc. *Status indicates whether said person was alive or dead at time of assault and is not indicative of current status. List of casualties Here is a total list of every person that died during the assault, whether they were friendly or hostile, killed on the one side of the portal or the other. Feel free to add your own character to the list. This is a page that anyone can use if they wish to implement their character into this profile. Category:Events Category:War against the Iron Horde Category:Iron Horde Category:Grand Alliance Category:New Horde Category:Battles